Mediator at Hogwarts
by ShaeLoki
Summary: When Stephan ends up going to Hogwarts, after a two years of Sable wishing it to happen, things go weird. The fourteen year old Mediator turns things upside down at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Sable Crawfeild stared at the envelope in her hands trembling. She knew what this was, finally they had sent for Stephan.  
  
"Steph there's a letter for you!" Sable hollered up the stairs trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.  
  
Stephan came running down stairs, and skidded to a halt in front of sable.  
  
"You called." Stephan stated more than asked.  
  
"There's a letter for you on the table." She said casually pointing.  
  
Steph walked over to the table and picked up the yellow parchment envelope. Steph read the letter and its list three times before glancing up.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Sable asked.  
  
"Umm. Mom, is this for real?" Steph asked in wonder.  
  
"Yes, it is." Sable answered.  
  
"But its in Great Brittan, this is America." Steph said to sable.  
  
"Well my family was originally from England." She sighed.  
  
"Wait, what about my friends?" Stephan asked, and then thought what friends, "Wait, forget I asked."  
  
"Forgotten, you really have no choice, you have to go." Sable said.  
  
"Call the airport then mom, I guess this means I'm going to London." Stephan said before running upstairs.  
  
Stephan turned on the television and put on music videos, then started to pack. The song Headstrong came on. How fitting.  
  
This will be great, a chance to start over where people don't know who I am or what I am. No one will know I'm a Mediator. Not like anyone knows now but at least at this place they won't know about my criminal record.  
  
Stephan collapsed on the bed and looked at the ceiling. I have my clothes, my disk man, my lap top and my Mediating equipment, what else could I need to go to England with? 


	2. Chapter One Jet Lag

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine except for Stephen and Sable. The mediation idea is not mine it comes from the Mediator series.  
  
Promise: I promise to stay as true to the characters as I possibly can. I also promise to try to update once a week or once every two weeks.  
  
Chapter 1 Jet Lag.  
  
Sable stumbled off the plane shortly followed by Steph. The pair looked around the airport but of course no one was there to meet them.  
  
"Okay, let's get the bags and go to the hotel." Sable said in a happy cheery voice.  
  
Steph much too tired to argue, just nodded and followed. They found the baggage carousel and waited watching for the bags.  
  
"Great they lost my one and only piece of luggage!" Stephan said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, let's go report it missing." Sable said walking towards the luggage counter.  
  
"Whatever." Stephan grumbled.  
  
They walked over to the counter and addressed the young man standing there.  
  
"I would like to report a bag missing." Sable said in the same cheery tone.  
  
"What does it look like?" He asked in a bored voice.  
  
"Its navy blue and about the size of this." Steph said showing him the carry on bag.  
  
"Okay and if we are to find it where would you like us to send it?" He asked making some notes.  
  
"We shall be at The Leaky Cauldron, but forget it if you find it send it to #52 Inyo st. Creascent City C.A. 95531, that's in America by the way." Sable said dropping her cheery tone and walking out.  
  
"Where are we going, and how are we going to get there?" Steph asked looking up and down the empty street.  
  
"Like I said The Leaky Cauldron, we will take a cab to the right street then walk the rest of the way." Sable said, sticking her thumb out for a taxi.  
  
One came barreling in front of them and screeched to a halt. They climbed in and Sable told the driver where to go. Steph was so tired that, it was hard not to fall asleep right there in the car. After what felt like an hour they stopped.  
  
"Thank you." Sable said getting out of the cab and handing the taxi driver some money.  
  
"So we walk from here?" Steph asked as the cab barreled off into the night.  
  
"Yup." She said, picking up the bag and starting to walk off.  
  
Steph followed slowly, after ten minutes of walking Sable stopped outside a shabby looking pub.  
  
"Is this the right place?" Steph asked.  
  
"Yes." Sable said walking up to the door and knocking.  
  
A few minutes later a man in a dressing gown and cap answered the door.  
  
"Come in, come in, how nice to see you again Miss Sable." He said moving aside and letting them in.  
  
"Two rooms please." Sable said, handing him something.  
  
"I'll go prepare your rooms, you can stay in here until I finish." He said leading them to a room where there was a big fire.  
  
They could only nod before he walked off. They were silent as they waited for his return, except for occasional yawning. He came back after about ten minutes.  
  
"Rooms fourteen and sixteen are open." He said handing each of them a key.  
  
"Thank you." Sable said before walking upstairs.  
  
All Steph could do was nod, Steph went up stairs to room sixteen and collapsed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
"Wake up its late sleepy head!" A voice called into Stephan's dream.  
  
"It's only three a.m." Steph grumbled.  
  
"No it's ten o'clock in the afternoon, now get up." Sable said pulling on her legs.  
  
"It's ten!" Steph shouted and sat up quickly.  
  
Thank you for reading sorry if it left you a little confused or if you don't get the significance. The significance will not come up until the end of the story. Please review my story, despite what I might have said if I don't get reviews I will not post any new chapters. 


	3. Draco

Chapter 2 Draco Steph rocketed out of bed and got dressed before running down the stairs.  
  
"Finally! You take to long." Sable said grabbing her Stephan by the arm.  
  
Sable pulled Steph out into a lonely, excuse for a backyard. Sable got an odd look on her face as she looked around.  
  
"I can't get in. I don't have a wand." Sable said looking at the wall above the dumpster.  
  
"In where?" Steph asked looking to where Sable was staring.  
  
"Diagon Ally." Sable said with a misty look in her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you go and get Tom?" Steph asked looking at the section of wall that Sable had been staring at.  
  
Sable rolled her eyes and walked briskly off to find Tom.  
  
What's this place gonna be like. The other school was odd. Well then again I got into trouble so often I didn't see much of the school, well besides the principles office.  
  
Steph's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Tom and Sable. Tom walked to the section of the wall where Sable had been staring and tapped it three times.  
  
"Sorry tom. We don't have a wand in the family yet." Sable apologized.  
  
"Don't worry. You might be a muggle but your daughter isn't and neither was your sister." He said before turning and walking into the bar.  
  
They gave a quick wave to Tom before going through the archway which Steph had been watching in aw. Stephan looked all around, her eyes wide. The last school had provided everything for the students. As they walked Steph marveled at some of the things she saw, especially some of the animals. Eventually they came to a white marble building.  
  
"What's that?" Steph asked looking up at the building.  
  
"That's Gringots the wizard bank." Sable said pulling Steph up the stars.  
  
"Okay, that was the weirdest thing I've ever read." Steph said after reading the sign on the front doors.  
  
They walked into the building silently, their foot falls echoing along with the jabbering of other customers. After waiting for a couple of minutes the walked up to a goblin that had just finished helping an elderly wizard, the goblin grumbled and shuffled papers before looking up expectantly.  
  
"I need to exchange muggle money, and get a vault." Sable said to the grumbling goblin.  
  
"Fill out these papers and please give me the muggle money." Grumbled the goblin  
  
Sable handed him ten, hundred pound notes, then took and handed the papers and quill to Steph.  
  
Full Name: Stephany Crawfield. Preferred Vault No.: 222 Age: 12 Gender: F Occupation: Student. Favorite: Navy Blue.  
  
I swear I will not keep any poisons, illegal magical positions, any magical or non-magical creatures alive, dead, or stuffed inside my vault. I understand that failure to comply may result in legal death or dismemberment. Sign: Stephany Crawfield.  
  
After taking the contract from Stephany the goblin grumbled "I'm guessing you want most of the money in the vault."  
  
"Yes we would. We shall take 100 galleons, 10 sickles, and 25 nuts." Sable said handing the goblin a bag.  
  
The goblin grumbled and put that amount in the bag wrote something dawn. Then the goblin handed them the gold and a key.  
  
"Thank you, have a nice day." Sable said before turning and walking away.  
  
The goblin grumbled and shuffled the papers; Steph could have sworn she heard him say "damn muggles." She just rolled her eyes and walked out of the bank.  
  
3 hours, 26 ½ seconds latter.  
  
Steph walked into Olivanders Wand Shop with a basket in her hand, she stopped in the middle of the shop and looked around at the dusty shelves.  
  
"You look quit familiar." A voice sounded from a shadowy corner.  
  
Steph turned towards the voice, to see a blonde boy standing less than ten feet away in a corner. He looks like a uglier version of Spike from Buffy. He must really have problems.  
  
"Sorry, but I've never seen you before in my like, and I really doubt you know me." Steph said turning back towards the counter.  
  
"What's your name?" The boy asked catching her by the shoulder.  
  
Steph pulled her arm away from him, "Why should I tell you?" she asked looking down at him.  
  
The boy was about two inches shorter than she was.  
  
"You're a filthy little muggle aren't you?" He said glaring at her.  
  
Lucky for Draco he was saved getting his ass kicked by the appearance of the shop keeper.  
  
"What's your name?" Mr. Olivander addressed Stephany.  
  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said pushing past her.  
  
"Stephany Crawfield." Steph said shoving the blonde brat away.  
  
"Hey, I was here first." Draco said glaring up at her.  
  
"She was first in line." Olivander said, "I've been waiting for a Crawfield for some time, lets see now."  
  
Olivander ignored Draco's attempts to complain and went to the shelves in the back. After a few minutes he walked up to her with two wands one in either hand.  
  
"My Father will here about this!" Draco yelled.  
  
Steph rolled her eyes and took the want offered to her. She gave a small wave and green sparks came from the end.  
  
"Good, first try this time. That will be ten galleons please." Mr. Olivander said.  
  
Steph handed him the gold coins and ignoring Malfoy's yelling walked out of the shop. Steph walked off to the Leaky Cauldron by now it was getting late and she didn't want to see that boy again she went strait up to her room avoiding her mothers eyes.  
  
Steph packed all her things into the trunk that was at the end off her bed when she got there. She sighed as she remembered half her clothes were lost god knows were. She spent the remainder of the evening in the room, not even coming down for dinner.  
  
The next morning Steph awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Steph asked groggily.  
  
"Get moving, or you'll miss the Train." Sable's voice rang impatiently through the door.  
  
Steph sat strait up in bed and looked at her watch 10:00 a.m. read on her watch. Oh shit, at least this is the real time. 


	4. Hogwarts Express and The Evening Meal

Hogwarts Express

Steph jumped down the steps four at a time until she slammed down to the ground. Sable pulled Stephs' trunk into the waiting cab, and pushing Steph into the cab. Speeding through the streets, the cab narrowly avoiding pedestrians and other vehicles but the finally made it to Kings Cross Station, they rushed to the platform nine and ten.

"Where is platform 9 and ¾?" Steph asked gasped as she ran towards the Platforms.

"Just walk into the barrier go fast we don't have much time!" Sable exclaimed.

"Alright but if I get hurt your so in trouble." She said running towards the barrier, she squeezed her eyes shut as the cart she was pushing went through the barrier and so did she.

She slowed to a stop and looked at all the kids standing around, saying goodbye, hugging, running off to get seats and so on. She turned to see sable walk casually through the wall behind her hurry up let's get you on that train. Sable helped Steph get her trunk onto the rail car. They said their goodbyes and soon the train was leaving the station. Stephanie yawned as she dragged her trunk through the hallway searching for an empty compartment. _Finally!_ Steph slipped through the open compartment door and slipped her trunk onto the overhead rack, and shut the door behind her. She opened the little bag she had been carrying with her and pulled out the CD player her mother had given to her she slipped the head phones on and hit play. NickleBack blared to life in the head phones, Stephanie leaned her head onto the window staring out at the passing landscapes. Fields, small orchards, and woods all passing into blurs colors, all combining to make more colors.

"Hey look there's only one person in here."

Two Red haired boys stepped into the compartment and kept attempting to get the girls attention, but she was didn't seem to hear them with that weird contraption on her ears. They looked at each other and shrugged at the same time. The put their trunks on top of one of the racks, shut the door and sat down. They were having a conversation about their newest experiment on muggle candies, when the song changed and in those brief seconds of silent Stephanie heard their voices. She pulled off her headphones and looked up.

"Where the heck did you too come from?" Her voice was incredulous.

"Our mother." They said in unison.

"Smart ass huh," Steph stated more than asked.

"Yup, who are you?" One asked.

"Stephanie, but call me Steph, and too are?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm Fred and he's George." Fred said with a smirk indicating his brother.

George nodded and smiled, "So where you from?"

"My family is originally from Britain but I've been living with my Aunt in the states since my mother died and my dad went into an insane asylum." Steph said with a sad smile on her lips.

"That's unfortunate, so is this your first year at Hogwarts then?" Fred asked in a friendly yet trying to change the subject voice.

"Yup, what year are you two?" She asked glancing up at them.

"We're third years." They said in unison.

The three of them talked until it was time to change the boys allowing her privacy and then she allowed them to change. When they excited the tracks the twins and Steph departed, the twins heading for an upper platform and she headed for the big man that she heard someone call Haggrid. From there she got into a boat with a couple other first years. The boats seemed to float across the lake of their own accord. Soon they were lead up some stairs and into a castle where they were passed off to a stern looking women with her hair pulled back into a knot, she in turn lead them up some more steps and into a huge hall full of older students at for. Each were called up to sit on a stool where they had a hat put on. After a few students were called Stephanie was called up. Slowly she made her way through the crowd and sat down on the stool. The hat slipped down over her eyes a little.

"Ahhh….another Crawfeild, it's been a very long time since one has been here. Lets smart, strong and wise, but what's this, a hidden gift. Lying, even for a good cause is still lying Ms. Crawfeild, and stealing is, still stealing. Oh well lets put you in Gryffindor." It seemed that nothing had been said loud enough to be heard except for the name of the house.

She went to her table speechless as she sat down by the twins with and sank down a bit. Someone said Harry Potter, and Steph looked around. She was astonished to see him come down and sit down at the Gryffindor table. Shortly after the sorting was done and Dumbledore made his speech, a very odd speech but it started dinner and that's all that mattered to Steph. After dinner Dumbledore made another speech informing the first years that the third door corridors, and Forbidden Forest, were off limits to all who did not wish to suffer a terrible death. Then they were led to their common rooms and given their passwords. Then Steph made her way up to her dormitory with a couple of other first year girls. Her trunk was at the end of her bed, but she didn't car all that much she just plopped down onto the bed and closed the curtains. Faster than you can say tired she was asleep.


End file.
